Mano Erina
Years Old |height= 159cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team KII |debuted= March, 2009 / 2nd Generation |graduated= February, 2013 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Mano Erina was a member of SKE48's Team KII. Profile * Name: Mano Erina (Real Name: Shibasaki Erina) * Birth Date: April 11, 1991 (age ) * Birth Place: Kanagawa, Japan * Status: **2009-03-29: SKE48 Member **2009-05-25: Team KII Member **2013-02-23: Graduated * Favorite Color: Red * Favorite Manga: Ao Haru Ride * Hobby: Piano * Specialties: Basketball, y-balance Trivia * Has an older brother, who got married in September 2015. * In September 2018, she revealed she has a pet dog. * She is allergic to cats. * Is a huge fan of the manga Magic Knights Rayearth. * She is a fan of the Dragon Quest and Pokémon games (for the Nintendo DS). * She has played the piano since she was six years old. * Her admired pianist is Richard Clayderman. * She is good friends with Tsugunaga Momoko. * After the 2011 Tohoku earthquake, she allowed Kikkawa Yuu to live with her. * Before becoming an idol she was very shy. * She is a fan of Korean dramas. * She got a driver's license around 2016, but gets anxious driving alone. * In 2010, the TBS drama Mano Spy began, in which Mano portrayed herself under the fictional premise that she's an undercover agent. She was sent to Japan as a spy for the Queen of England, and ends up passing an idol audition, so she has trouble with her espionage duties. The theme song of the show was "Matsuge no Saki ni Kimi ga Iru" from Mano's first album FRIENDS. The show began streaming on internet on January 26 and was broadcast on BS-TBS on February 27. * On April 20, 2010, she was in the BeeTV mobile drama DEATH GAME PARK. * On November 26, 2010, Mano appeared as the character Satori in episode 7 of the crime drama SPEC ~Keishichou Kouanbu Kouan Daigoka Mishou Jiken Tokubetsu Taisakugakari Jikenbo~. * On October 2, 2011, it was announced that Mano would star as the new Kamen Rider Nadeshiko in the movie Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX, which would be released in theaters on December 10. * On February 22, 2012, the official Mano Erina Android app was released. The app included links to Mano's Twitter account, her blog, photos, movies, and more for free. * On May 17, 2012, Mano starred in the stage play Housou Kinshi. at Aoyama Enkei Gekijo. * On February 19, 2013, it was announced Mano would be starring in TV Tokyo drama adaptation of the manga Minna! Esper da yo! as Sae Asami, the love interest of the protagonist. * On February 23, 2013, she released the photobook Mano na no. * On June 20, 2013, it was announced Mano would be starring in the drama Ikiro ~Senjou ni Nokoshita Dengon~ as Noriko, the wife of a public figure in the drama. * On June 27, 2013, she was announced as the model for the seventh volume of VANQUISH VENUS, the lookbook for the clothing brand VANQUISH, released on July 1. * On July 25, 2013, it was announced that she would be starring in Nijushi no Hitomi, her first prime time drama. * On August 18, 2013, she appeared on the cover of the first issue of culture magazine Nini-funi . * On September 25, 2013, she was announced as the lead actress in a multi-part live-action movie series of Patlabor titled THE NEXT GENERTATION -Patlabor- as the pilot Akira Izumino, as opposed to the original anime's heroine Noa Izumi. * Starred as Satori in the first of two SPEC ~Kurosu~ films, subtitled Kou no Hen, which was released in theaters on November 29, 2013. * On May 23, 2014, she announced that she would be starring in her first commercial promoting KFC's "Krushers" drinks. * On December 21, 2014, it was announced that Mano would have a starring role in the stage play Better Half in the spring 2015. * From May 27 to June 15, 2016, Mano starred in the NHK asadora Toto Nee-chan as the character Saotome Akemi. * On September 1, 2016, it was announced that Mano would star in the commercial for Kizakura's new "Don" sake. * Starred in the TBS drama Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu as the supporting character Tanaka Yasue, who is the friend of the female lead portrayed by Aragaki Yui. * On February 8, 2017, it was announced that Mano was cast as the lead actress in the NHK BS Premium drama Kono Yo ni Tayasui Shigoto wa nai which is based on the 2015 novel by Tsumura Kukiko. * On May 23, 2019, she was inaugurated as an ambassador for the beauty company Eau Thermale Avène Japan in a press conference where a web commercial starring Mano was also first unveiled. * Get married in July 2019. Singles * 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 2nd Generation Category:1991